If it Kills Me
by mydearromeo
Summary: Jacob and Nessie, best friends from their diaper days are too blind to see they are in love with each other. "If It Kills Me" by Jason Mraz AU and AH
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie POV**

I stood on my front porch, in the town of Forks, Washington, under our porch overhang hiding my face from the blinding rain with one hand and waving to my best friend, Jacob Black. He drove down my street, dissapearing from view, revving his engine the entire time. I giggled and collapsed against the door in a haze as soon as he was out of view. My mind flew through the day I had just spent with him and our friends from the reservation; Leah, Sam, Emily, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, Rachel, and Rebecca, who were all coupled up with someone, just me and Jake, the only "non-couple," but that was irrelevant. The whole day had been amazing!

_Jacob drove up to my house and honked his car horn, I peered out my window and grinned as he looked back up at me. _

_"Mom? Dad? I'm leaving," yelled in a rush, flying down the stairs. _

_"Wait up a sec," my dad, Edward Cullen, called. I sighed, waiting at the door impatiently. "Its Sunday and you have school tomorrow, so make sure you're back by 9:30 tonight, got it?" _

_"Yeah dad," I said exasperated. I pecked his cheek, gave him a small hug, and I was out the door. He chuckled at my rush and retreated back inside. _

_As soon as the door of Jacobs' 1986 Black Volkswagen Rabbit was open he bellowed, "Nessie!" I giggled and slid into the seat. And gave him a one handed hug from over the car console. "Are you ready?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at me, but still smiled at me. I smirked at his attempt of scaring me and nodded my head and we went flying down my street. I threw my head back in laughter as we headed to Sam and Emilys' for breakfast; french toast, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast. Emily was definately the best cook any of us knew so we always went to her for food. _

_After we ate and stuffed ourselves to the brim, we all piled into Jacobs car and Sams car and headed for Seattle. We messed around all day and acted like tourist at the Space Needle, Pacific Science Museum for Kids, and Pikes Place Market. It was the most fun I've ever had! _

Before my mind could go any further, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out only to see Jakes name with a heart next to it. My legs turned to jello, my heart raced, and I got clammy hands. I opened the messages, silently praying it would be about him confessing his secert love or me, but I knew it wouldn't be that. I read the message my mind elsewhere, it took a few second for it to sink in, _Go inside! Curfew! _I quickly checked the time and saw that it was 9:46, 16 minutes late.

"Crap," I muttered, pulling out my key and stepping inside. My mom, Bella Cullen, and my dad were sitting casually on the couch, so naturally, being a sneaky 15 year old, I tried to walk right up the stairs.

Only two steps up, my mom called out my name, "Renesmee?"

"Yeah?" I winced staying put.

"Why don't you come down here?" My dad forced my towards him knowing I wouldn't disobey.

"What's up?" I asked casually, heading towards them.

"You broke curfew again tonight!"

But before he could start his next sentence I was already daydreaming.

_Jacob and I were running down the beach, tripping over each other, laughing and hugging. We were just named People Magazines "Cutest Couple," so naturally, people and paparazzi surounded us, staring, cameras flashing. _

My dream couldn't continue as I heard my name being called repeatedly, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Have you heard a word I said?" asked my dad.

I looked down turning on my acting skills. My eyes grew, my lips pouted, and I looked at him from the tops of my eyes, shaking my head "no."

"Dammit Ness," he scolded, "Go to bed, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I smiled and ran up to my room to continue my dreaming.

**Jacobs POV**

I fell asleep as soon as I hit my bed, my head full of thoughts of Ness. I dreamt of her all night and awoke to see one of my best friends, Quil Attera Jr, stiffling a laugh as I slowly blinked my eyes open, adjusting them to the light.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked, irritated, his chuckling had intterupted my amazing dreams, "And what are you laughing at?"

"Your dad let me in, and good thing he did! I wouldn't have wanted to miss you rambling on about Nessie for and hour straitght," he laughed pulling out his phone showing me that he had been recording me.

"Dammit!" I bellowed, "Get out of my house!" I chased him out and locked the doors, thanking that my dad had gone to Sue Clearwaters early this morning. I silently wondered what I could have been saying outloud, cursing myself. I hopped back into bed willing myself to get back into the dream, right where I left off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessies POV**

I hopped out of the car onto the wet pavement of Quileute Tribal School, where all of my friends and I went to high school. I pulled my hood onto my damp, red-brown, curly hair. Jacob, being Jacob, ran to the passenger side of the car and lifted me up onto a piggy back laughing and running towards the school. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, but I couldn't care less! I was as close as I could get to Jacob. His laughs are what drew all the attention, they were so loud and obnoxious, but without them, Jacob wouldn't be the same, they defined him.

Under the overhang he stood me up on a bench, but with his 6'8" frame, he was still the same height as me. He started to play fight me, before I reminded between my giggles, "Stop Jake! We're still at school!" He snapped out of it and glanced around to see knowing glances from our friends who had gathered around us. They all thought it was only a matter of time before we got together, just likethe rest of the world, including our families. I couldn't see it though, he would never like me that way! He's into pretty girly, girls, like Victoria and her posse; Tayna, Jessica, and Lauren. They were known for sleeping with everything that had two legs and called themselves a guy.

Leah looked at me and winked as I stepped down from the bench, my hand still in Jake's until Seth glanced at it and we both quickly let go.

"Hi guys," I mumbled into my chest as the gave each other looks and shared secret handshakes without Jake or I, so we looked at each other and did the same. "What do you think they're saying?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"They're betting on how long till we get together," he muttered obviously embarresed, his russet skin deepening in color.

"Stop you guys!" I chided pointing my finger, trying to intimidate them, but being the smallest in the group, it didn't work in the slightest. It had the opposite effect, everyone burst out laughing. I smacked Jake on the back as he doubled over in laughter.

Right as everyone subsided their laughs into muffled chuckles, Tanya walked past wiggling her fingers in a seductive wave towards our group, but more specifically Jake. He smiled and shook his open hand like a giant wind shield wiper, we all knew that Jake thought she was gorgeous, but he didn't need to be so obvious. It really hurt, I looked down sad and dissapointed, the girls in our group looked at me, Kim pulled me into a hug and let go before any of the guys could see. We were all super close, but there would always be the thin barrier between the girls and guys for obvious reasons. None of them knew for a fact I liked Jake, but they sure acted like they did, and same with the girls about Jake liking me, but I knew it wasn't true. He was in love with Tanya. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a shrine of her in his closet. That thought made me laugh, but I contained it, all but one giggle, thank goodness no one noticed!

Jake grabbed Embry's shoulder and gasped, "She's totally into me!"

"Dude, I know," Quil jumped in, Embry gave Jake eye motions towards me, that I saw, but I turned before I could meet Jakes eyes. I couldn't let him see the hurt. The girls formed around me, the same posistion Jake and the guys were in, Jake and I, back to back, but not quite touching. They all whispered comforts of how he still liked me, and Tayna was just distracting, but I zoned them out, trying to hear the guys' hushed conversation, but Emily pulled me back to ours as she shook my shoulder.

* * *

School flew by and before I knew it, I was waiting by Jakes car to go home. I had it all planned out, I would have to work quick, the drive home was only 15 minutes, but I was going to ask him to our Junior Prom. I stood and let the drizzle hit my frizzy hair, not really caring. I spotted Jake at the front of the school talking to Tanya, a huge grin on his face. What the heck are they talking about? That was Jakes special grin - _his Sexy, Proud, Confident, Lucky, I'm the Boss, Sparkle in the Eye, Most Beautiful smile! _I'd only seen that smile a handful of times of the millions of times I've seen him smile. I was dying to know what he was talking about, my thoughts focused on that alone, so I didn't realize that he had gotten in the car, and was calling my name.

I stepped in, with my hair now soaked, and furrowed my brow, silently asking about the conversation.

His eyes lit up and he answered with a hint of breathlessness to his voice, "She's my prom date!"


End file.
